PushingNatural
by WingedDemon
Summary: My head-canon is that Pushing Daisies is in the Supernatural universe. Let's see what happens when the two worlds collide. Follows the perspective of an OC to change things up. Rated M for possible anything, with a warning prior to it. (mostly just violence and language). Leave comments, I'll do as they say. :) I'm leaving it as Supernatural bc no one searches for this crossover


**Alright let's get some things straight.**

**1\. If you came for more Jack Frost, I am sorry, but I really lost interest in it and got really annoyed at the beginning chapters. That, and I have no idea where I'm going with it :/ If you REALLY want me to continue, I shall. But otherwise, it didn't get much attention otherwise**

**2\. If you want a pairing, I'll do it. Honestly, I don't expect many followers of this since daisy pushers are so rare. Anyway, I figure that this can be YOUR fanfiction. If you want Sabriel, I don't care. You want a flood of Destiel, sure. Only thing, Chuck and Ned are my OTP, that shall not change.**

**3\. I get bored fast, so I will constantly change things. Perspectives being one, so don't get too attached to Audrie here. **

**4\. I don't mind requests for M/M but others may. If you really want a chapter like that I'll put a warning in the beginning and there won't be much if any plot in that chapter.**

**5\. Yes, there will be plot**

**6\. Regardless, blood and cursing will be used. It's part of my soul. I apologize, I'll be light unless i'm told otherwise**

**Okay, so have fun~**

Honestly, I shouldn't have expected anything less than trouble. I was through with being ditched by Castiel and the Winchesters, and that left me careless. Because not only did my only connection to the supernatural world leave me behind with no way of tracking them down, my dearest Crowley had left me aswell. Not a word, only the faint hum of our bond to let me know he was still alive. It was careless to let him slip through my fingertips, and yet I let it happen. And here I was again, facing the awful reality before me.

Allow me to introduce myself, Audrie Williams. Masculine name, but I am indeed a female, no I won't prove it for you. And not only is my name Audrie, but I myself have quite the masculine physique and haircut; that is, when it's how I like it and how Crowley doesn't. Plus my lack of breasts... Let's not go much further into that. The point is, I am a vampire. A bonded vampire, in fact, which is, if you were unaware, sacred. It is when a human offers their blood to a vampire and the vampire graciously accepts. Crowley had offered his blood to me, and if you might have guessed, I graciously accepted. Not that Crowley was particularly human, but the bond still applies. In return, I became stronger and so did he. Not that the demon particularly needed to. And not only that, but if he were to die, so would I.

So although we were separated, I knew he was still alive. Which, honestly, back to the point, was doing me no good right now. I had been away from Crowley for too long and I was in need of blood. While stalking two familiar bloodsuckers (my own kind) I spotted someone passing by. Now, hear me out when I say this lady should NOT have been out. It was dark outside and like, 3:30 in the morning. Not only that, but we were around the park that was furthest away from the center of town. So, before I had time to think, I pounced. Not to kill, I promise, but to save. Before the two were able to notice her, she was under me in some bushes by the sidewalk. She let out a light peep before I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Her eyes wide, and her body quivering, she really thought I was a murderer or rapist. I would've laughed had I been watching from someone else's perspective.

"Don't worry," I whispered low as to avoid the attention of the other two vampires in immediate proximity. "I won't hurt you, but those two definitely would." I pointed over to where they were lurking under a tree. One, very tall and half bent over, the other crouching and seeming to admire something in his hands. Really, the only thing she would see were their silhouettes, but I saw their faces, and they looked like emaciated rats. Upon noticing them she quickly relaxed as if the situation had just unfolded before her.

I removed my hand from her face and she whispered, "Hi, what's your name?"

I was confused for a second at the abruptness of her resolve, but I simply said, "Audrey, and you?"

"Charlotte Charles" she said with a light giggle, "But most people call me Chuck."

"Alright, Chuck, you gotta get out of here. I don't know what you're doing out here at 3:30 in the morning and I don't particularly care, but you need to go home." I flicked my eyes back to the vampires to check up on them, but they hadn't budged. Looking back at Chuck, she seemed to understand.

"But what about you?" Chuck too glanced over at their black forms, only to blink multiple times on realization that they were gone. By the time I followed her stare it was too late and I was being gripped by my black hoodie and thrown backwards. Out of reflex and hunger I immediately withdrew my claws and extended my fangs, charging at the closest figure as soon as my feet hit ground.

I lunged for the throat of the short one, my vision going red as the blood cells filled my retina and seeped into my cornea. Yet through the haze I was able to see a slight glint coming from his hand. Ah, a freshly sharpened shank. Now, had I been well fed and in the right state of mind, I would've had the ability and intelligence to dodge said blade, but rather I ignored it. My teeth sunk into flesh as his knife did. I was smart enough to not linger and I quickly pulled away, chunks of flesh left behind in my mouth as I clenched my jaw. Hard.

A grunt came from behind me and I spun as the second taller one was prepped to tackle me. Quickly, I side stepped and swung my arm to slice open his abdomen. His figure was lean, though, and I only succeeded in tearing his clothing and giving him a minor wound.

Again, I was unfocused and missed when the smaller of the two came up from behind me clutching his throat and gnashing at my other arm. And rather than a bite-and-go, he stuck his jaw and clung to my arm, plunging his teeth into my upper muscle. I let out a gasp at this and quickly flung his body into the taller one. In retrospect I realize this was neither from hunger nor being unfocused, I simply wanted to kill a bloodsucker with another bloodsucker and I would probably do it again if given the opportunity.

The results were wonderful as the first one was not able to remain clenched to my arm without the threat of losing his head. Literally. And so he flew far for a ground bound bloodsucker. Not too far, as he crashed into a mound of limbs and torsos on top of his partner. I clenched my arm and approached them, ready to snap the head off of the short one then kill the other one. But they got up sooner than expected. In a flash that I blame on the blood haze, I lost sight of the lanky one and felt a cold pang of pain flood throughout my chest like frost on a windowpane. I was about to turn and face the creature and rip it's hand from its wrist to shove it down his friends throat, when I heard a loud crack and the claws fisted into my spine removed themselves.

There are no words to describe having a clawed fist shoved into ones spine and internal organs, only to be viciously ripped from its placement again. However, barely a noise could escape my lips before I took the opportunity to slam my foot down upon the barely-there neck of the short vampire and tear his fucking head off. Sending my other foot back, I estimated where the taller ones head would be and I successfully kicked him square in the jaw with my heel. This earned me a bolt of electricity to spasm through me from my open wound and into my body.

But I couldn't stop because the battle wasn't over. Not yet. I spun to find that there was me and two others again. The difference was, one was Chuck holding up a 2-by-4 as if it had just saved her life. In truth, it had just saved mine. The lanky vampire had turned to focus his attention on Chuck, and that was his first mistake. His second was made the moment he reared his head up to bite down on her. I witnessed the perfect opening to dig my teeth into his throat, and I took it. I broke through his skin and crushed the c-rings in his trachea. He sputtered for breath but I quickly brought my arm and plunged it through his chest and grasped his heart. He spasmed for a moment, but then stopped altogether.

After drinking for a moment, I dropped the body and glanced up at Chuck from under my eyebrows to find her still standing there wearing a blood spattered expression of surprise. Not uncertainty or fear, but surprise. I retracted my fangs and claws as a show of peace, and she started walking closer to me.

This was when it hit me that I was losing blood at a phenomenal rate and there were two gaping holes in me that weren't there before. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead I gasped and exhaled a mist of blood. I began to keel over, but Chuck caught me conveniently under my good arm and began walking me away from the park.

"Chuck," I managed to cough out.

"Shh, shh," she cooed. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere where we can get you fixed up."

"I can't go to a hospital."

She giggled a little at this, "I figured as much. I'm taking you to my place so that I can clean you up and apply some first aid." After a moment more of walking she added, "And I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

I choked out a laugh and said, "And I, you."

We continued in silence as I tried to breath and she tried to support what weight of mine she could. It wasn't an awkward silence, despite the fact that we were two complete strangers and from what I could tell Chuck had just discovered the supernatural. Her face was determined, brows furrowed and eyes facing ahead.

I chuckled a bit and she looked at me. "You're really calm," I said smiling. "That's unexpected."

I got a sad smile in reply, "I guess I'm just used to weird," she said.

I nodded. "I can understand that," I said.

We walked for a while and mostly kept to ourselves. I was expecting questions but I received none. Based off of what I could tell from Chuck, id probably get a whole bunch of questions once I was all cleaned up and repaired. That was pretty considerate of her, to wait until I could actually speak without sputtering blood. Even though I was a complete stranger who had fangs and claws when I so desired to. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel nice to be trusted so easily. Working with the Winchesters and demons and Knights of Hell really makes an impact on someone.

We turned a corner and in direct line of view was a pie restaurant with a rounded, pie-crust shaped roof built into the building. For a second I thought I had died of blood loss and gone to Dean's heaven by mistake. But, no, this was our destination. Chuck went up to the door, unlocked it, and led me inside.

"Welcome to the Pie Hole," she said with a smile. "I live just upstairs." I stared around me at the darkened little diner and felt very odd. As if there was something very strange and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. This wasn't entirely MY feeling either, so I could only guess I was leaching off of Crowley's power. Whatever it was, it was probably what Chuck meant when she said she was used to weird. And in that case, I probably shouldn't worry about it.

She brought me through the back room and out the door, then led me around to a flight of stairs. Above the Pie Hole was an apartment complex and Chuck quickly led me into a door. I entered into a cute little living room with very floral furniture. From another room I heard a voice call out.

"Chuck?!" Called the voice. "Chuck, I'm sorry about..." A male, about an inch shorter than Sam rounded the hallway into the living room. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in his pajamas all except for a coat he seemed to have been just now pulling on. A phone was in his hand and his face was frantic, bushy brows knotted in the center of his forehead and his eyes were red. His voice trailed off when he noticed me. I perked my head up as my senses were flooded with... something. I don't know what it was and I don't know if it was good or bad, just different. This feeling definitely originated from Crowley's powers, for I had never felt this amount of... strangeness.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked. Or at least, I think I asked it. Because that's about the time I passed out from blood loss.


End file.
